Final Countdown
by Soar Vandergeid
Summary: What happens when Conan is discovered by the Black Organization, when Kasuha mysteriously disappears and when the monocle of Phantom Thief 1412 is discovered on a crime scene covered in blood ? Well... everything goes wild... Rated K for now but may go up 'cause I'm not sure about the following chapters. Reading the actual thing is way better ! Review if you feel like it! ;)
1. Prologue

The night was at its darkest. Not quite the end of it but not quite the beginning of the day either. The roads were silent, sometimes a car would pass by, lighting up the street, and disappear into the somber veil. She was standing there on top of the building. A tall and thin woman, long blond hair falling on her slender back, she was dressed in a black bodysuit so as not to be noticed. She had been observing the moon for a few minutes now when something caught her attention in the building opposite to her. A light turned on in the first floor. The blond took a pair of binoculars out of the bag lying next to her and focused on the now lit up room. A man closed the front door half walking half stumbling, as every Saturday night, and walked up to a couch to heavily collapse on it, instantly falling asleep not even bothering to turn off the light.

The woman, which looked to be in her thirties, smiled lightly and put down her binoculars taking a cell phone out of an interior pocket of her suit. She rapidly dialed a number and checked one last time if there was any sign of life in the man's room, seeing nothing she sat on the edge of the building waiting for the other side to pick up. A deep voice answered her call.

"What is it Vermouth?" Simply said the voice.

"He is back at his office, heavily asleep, no sign of movement on his side. Everything is ok and ready to roll."Answered the woman, still smiling.

"Very well. Come back as soon as possible, we start now." Replied the man ready to hang up. But the blonde wasn't finished.

"Gin?" Vermouth asked.

"What is it?" He sounded impatient.

"I want to have fun with the boy before we end it." She added, she hung up before he could react and started to pack her stuff, carefully checking everywhere so as not to leave any trace of her having been there.

_Tomorrow is going to be a good day_ she thought. _I hope you are ready for it, boy. _She hopped on her bike and started the engine and as she drove past the room with the sleeping man a neon sign could be read on top of the window: Kogoro Mouri, Private detective agency.

* * *

So, yeah, you might recognize this story from somewhere. Why? Well it's simple, it's because it already exists. I started writing it almost two years back now and never got around to finishing it, I started uploading it on my old account (you'll find it if you look around) but stopped after the fifth chapter. To be honest I haven't continued it since...

But strangely, tonight, as I was looking for something to do and was too bored by my other stories to write them I stumbled back on this oe and decided to give it a shot again... Well let's say it worked, I managed to write half a chapter in an hour. So I decided to re upload it here but this time to finish it! ;)

I'll start with the prologue and the first chapter posted relatively close in time but after that it should be something like a chapter a week (maybe more, depending on my motivation [perhaps even less, in which case I apologize in advance]).

This story is my take on how te extra long manga called Detective Conan will/should end. I have a big finale in mind so if you give this story a shot you shouldn't be disappointed! ;) As for its lenght, I'd say about as long as my other story on Teen Titans, **The Beast Inside.** So, yeah, quite long indeed! :P

The first few chapter are short, I still don't know if I'll keep them this short or if I'll try to do them longer after that but I'll try my best, this I promise!

Anyways, this was the prologue, tell me what you think and be on the lookout for chapter one! ;)

See ya!


	2. The Morning

And here is the first chapter, as promised! ;)

It's quite short but don't worry, their size grow as the story progress!

I hope you enjoy and if you have anything to comment, don't hesitate to reveiw! :)

* * *

Light was flowing through the window when Conan emerged from his sleep. Like every morning it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He always had a brief moment, no more than one or two seconds, as he would wake up when he savored the expectancy of meeting Ran at school. But then his memories would always pull him back to reality and make his smile fade away as he recalled still being trapped in the body of a seven year old. This would always leave an acid taste in his mouth and a strange depth in his eyes. The burden on his young body would lighten up a bit though as soon as he saw Ran sleeping not far away. But this morning she wasn't sleeping in her bed.

The young boy wondered where she could have gone so early in the morning before recalling that she was on a three days camping trip with her great friend Sonoko. He sighed. He missed her. Not because she was gone for a few days of course. No, he missed her in a much deeper way, like having lost something very important and not being able to do anything about it. Like he would never be able to spend time with her as whom he truly was, as Shinichi Kudo. The teenager in a child's body slapped himself lightly to stop wondering about what would or what could, it never helped to surrender to his blues. He then jumped from under his covers and walked out of the bedroom. As he passed the living room he heard deep snores coming from the couch. "He's been drinking the whole evening again…" He thought.

Conan walked in the kitchen. He took some milk and some cereals and started to eat breakfast. He looked at the time: 9:12. "Still got forty eight minutes before he gets here. Should be enough. But maybe I'd better wake the old man…" he thought while munching his cereals. As he finished his bowl he put it in the sink and went to wake up the great sleeping detective Kogoro Mouri from his alcoholic slumber.

The said detective was sleeping in a very strange and uncomfortable position. The lower half of his body was resting on the couch and the upper one on the ground, his left cheek pressed on the carpet. The boy wondered how he could even stay in such a position, surely the great amounts of alcohol he had drunk had knocked him out enough to numb pain. Conan sighed and called him.

"Uncle." The man groaned but did not react.

"Uncle Kogoro !" He called a second time with no more result than the first. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything from going on like that he decided to change of method.

He went to the kitchen and poured water in a glass before coming back to the living room and emptying it on the sleeping man's face. He then shouted "Hey old man! Time to wake up!" As he did he quickly went back to the kitchen and put the glass on the table before going back once again to the living room just in time to see the great detective slowly stir from his slumber, not understanding what had just happened. "Ah you're awake!" Said the young boy. "Great, he is going to get there soon so you should probably change yourself uncle…"

Kogoro Mouri looked at him with eyes as empty as a goldfish's head. "Who are you talking about kid ?"

"Well Heiji of course, he said he'd come over to see me today, and he's getting here at ten, so as I said you'd better get yourself changed." Said Conan with a little smile on his face. Smile which broadened greatly when he saw understanding spread on his "uncle's" and when the said man started to rush to clean his looks, and his mind as much, from the aftereffects of alcohol abuse.

The boy sighed, he was still as helpless as ever, things never changed. He leaved the living room for his bedroom to get dressed thinking that this was going to be an good day, having someone like Heiji over was a little relief for Conan as he could act like his real self, not like a seven year old boy. And to find a similar mind to his in Heiji allowed him to discuss many things that others wouldn't understand or that he didn't want them to know. _Well, at least it's going to be a good day !_


	3. Heiji

And here is chapter two! :D

Yep, already. I managed to almost finish the chapter I was working on right now (which is chapter 6 or 7 I think) so I decided to upload this one :)

I think I'll work like this from now on. Each time I finish a chapter I publish another one, that way I'll always have a headstart if ever needed and I'll havr to stay motivated to keep my headstart! ;)

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kogoro had barely begun changing himself when the bell rang and Conan opened the door to a known face.

"Hi Heiji!" The tanned young man started looking around and acted as if he didn't see the boy standing in front of him. "Anybody home?" Did he only have time to say before the young boy kicked him in the shin and made him yelp.

"It's not funny at all…" Said Conan with a completely indifferent face, his arms crossed his chest.

"Aw come on! It is for me." Replied the teenager while he jumped on one leg to enter the room. "Oh come on…" He added seeing as Conan hadn't uncrossed his arms. "Don't be so sulky… It was a joke, a joke!" He hit the child's head lightly with his fist as he said that. It earned him another hit in the shin but then the boy smiled as he declared they were even now.

"So, how was your trip?"

"Well, I'm glad to be here at last" confessed Heiji, granting Conan the last word this time. "You can't imagine how crowded it was the whole way here… There were people everywhere."

"It doesn't seem strange, today's a holiday after all…" Replied Conan in a neutral tone.

"Yes of course Mr. KnowItAll…" Teased the tanned teen. "So anyways, how are you doing ? Still as tiny as ever I see."

They sat down at the table and started discussing about their latest cases. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of snoring coming from the great detective's bedroom. They both started laughing at that. The boy stood up and went to close it to lessen the noise and spare their ears the pain it was causing.

Heiji described to Conan how he had closed a case in less than an hour, a husband had killed his wife and had made it as if she the neighbor, who was having an affair with her, did it. But, in a spark of genius, the young man unmasked him with a simple and innocent, although quite deadly, question. He had asked why the wife was wearing her slippers and not her shoes if she was just passing by. The husband had frozen and then his act had crumbled as he couldn't find an answer to that, he surrendered to the police and confessed everything.

Conan conceded the fact that it was impressively accurate and efficient but objected to giving Heiji the case solving speed record since he had done about the same time on an anterior case. They argued about the fact that each was better than the other, bragging about their intelligence and the others deductive flaws, almost coming to the point of brawling. It was a much louder snore that calmed them down as they looked at each other for a few seconds, wondering where the strange sound had come from.

When they finally understood it was the great sleeping Kogoro in all his mightiness they started laughing again, forgetting about any tension.

"So…um…" Heiji had a hard time keeping a serious face. "Um… What about Ran ?" Conan shot him a suspicious look. "No, relax, I'm not here to tease you. I mean, shouldn't she be here today ?"

"Oh, yeah !" The boy replaced his suspicious look by a melancholic one. Heiji didn't miss it but decided that he should wait before mentioning it if he didn't want to get killed.

"No, she went on a hiking/camping trip with Sonoko the day before yesterday. She won't be back for another two days."

"Ah yes, that's what Kazuha was talking about last week. She was getting all hysterical and angry at me because I was the reason she couldn't go."

"How so ?" Conan looked puzzled.

"Well she really wanted to go with Ran and Sonoko but she came with me on a case and caught a bad cold so she had to cancel her trip at the last minute. So she started yelling at me that I was an idiot and stuff. I don't understand, it was not my even my fault that she caught that cold. She didn't have to come with me on that case !"

As he said that the young boy was giving him a blasé look.

"You know nothing to women…"

"Well neither do you apparently, remember the black dress ?" Retorted Heiji, a mischievous smile growing on his face as Conan went through all the possible shades of red.

"Who… ?!" He interrupted his sentence realizing that Kazuha was also one of Ran's good friends. "Nevermind that, why exactly are you in Tokyo ?"

"Ah that ! Well a friend of my father's called him for a favor. I'll explain to you on the way…"

As he explained the situation to Conan they both put on their coats and left the apartment, telling the sleeping detective that they were going. The only response they received was a muffled groan coming from the bedroom.

"I don't believe it, he went back to sleep. That old man is beyond saving…" Conan laughed at Heiji's comment.

They closed the door and walked down the stairs and then on the street as Heiji resumed explaining the details of the investigation he had been charged of.

"You see the old man was found lying on the floor, he had been stabbed thirteen times in his back. He surprisedly agonized for a few minutes before drawing his last breath and had the time to leave a message in his own blood. It simply said "He did it". The murder weapon, a hunting knife, was found near him but no prints and no DNA were left on it. It happened three days ago so we will have to work with pictures and testimonies." The teenager looked at the child that was walking beside him, waiting for his reaction.

It always seemed weird to Heiji to see a little child but to talk to someone his age, he had never really gotten used to it and it still seemed extremely weird. Conan thought about what his friend had said for a few seconds before smiling.

"This is interesting. Why use your last moments to write a message and not name the killer, who apparently left quickly from the position of the knife you described to me. Do the police have a suspect ?"

"Yes they do. The son had a grudge against his father for years and had no alibi for that day. But as you are thinking now, at least I presume, they got the wrong person."

"Exactly, they never think out of the box. But really, it's obvious, isn't it ?"

Heiji returned the broad smile on Conan's face as they arrived in front of the client's house.

"Indeed, it's quite obvious."

* * *

Kameo1 : Yup, it's a bit vague, but it's written to be, I wanted to give details about the story (some being important) in a non evident way :P

Great : Thanks! :) I sure will do everything to the best of my ability to finish it this time! And I conccur, what a day it will be... x)

Thanks for the reviews guys! :D (or girls, or potatoes, or whatever... x) )


	4. The case - Part 1

Hey everyone! :D

Here is the next chapter of Final Countdown!

I don't have much to say about this chapter this time, only that I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

* * *

- But then, who ?!

That was the first question that had crossed detective Shiratori's mind when he heard the tanned teenager's deduction. Having not himself been working on the case but being an acquaintance of Karl Shaunner, a good friend of the victim, he had been asked a favor by him. He was, providing he was okay with it and had time for it, attend the case solving by superintendant Hatori's son. He had heard of that young fellow before, even met him on a few occasions, and knew that he was a brilliant detective mind not to be undestimated, just like that Kudo boy. _By the way, what has he become that young rising crime solver ? It had been some time since he hadn't heard of him. _But he was getting off track. He was here for the case. _Focus, damn it ! It's already difficult enough to follow when you are paying attention, don't wander around ! _He still couldn't believe his ears, was what Heiji Hatori the detective of the east had said really true ? The murderer wasn't the youngest son who had the motive, no alibi and had used his knife but someone else, impossible !

- If he didn't do it, said the detective, pointing at the suspect who was surrounded by two policemen, then who did it ? He has the motive and no alibi, and furthermore it was his knife !

The young man stifled a laugh so as to not upset the detective and looked amusedly at the young boy with glasses who was sitting on a chair not far away.

- Well detective Shiratori, the evidence points the guilt to the murderer for those who see it. Let me explain. Ku- I mean, Conan, could you help me please ?

- Sure ! Answered Conan, playing the obedient child perfectly. What do you need Heiji-ni ?

- Could you go get me the knives in the kitchen, you know, the ones on the counter ? Be careful.

- Yes !

The young boy exited the room quickly returning with the cooking knives displayed on a sculpted wooden knife rest.

- Here you go Heiji ! Said the boy with a big smile while handing them to his friend.

_He really is living his role_ thought the older of the two.

- Thanks. Now detective, and you sir and madam. Started Heiji, looking at the younger son and daughter of the victim. And you my good sir, he added looking at the prime suspect in the case, if you will, I shall unveil the murder of your late father.

- Firstly, let me assure you, Mr. Sora Toyake here, he started, pointing at the older of the three children of the victim, did not indeed kill his father ! He was framed…

Heiji Hatori, the young prodigious detective of the east waited a moment for his effect to sink in. Although he never admitted to it, especially not in front of Kazuha or the brat, he really loved adding drama to his deductions.

- Now, you are surely wondering how he was framed, why and by who, but I will answer all that in a moment. The murderer wanted to get rid of an annoying parent and of Mr. Toyake at the same time and took great care in doing so that he couldn't have done this without much preparation. And I'm not talking about a few days or weeks, no it was months of planning and slowly combine all the necessary conditions to create the almost perfect plan. I say almost because yes, with all that planning and preparing, the culprit made one mistake.

Another pause. This time to gather his thoughts, he had to concentrate, after all he only had one shot. As Conan, no, Shinichi had said before they had no real proof, only suppositions, very solid suppositions, certainties even, but no real proof so e had to get this right from the start, no stupid mistake. He had to make the right impression so that the culprit's confidence would fall apart. He looked at all the people in the room, one by one, each one of them was nervous, but the three siblings were all the more worried as the freedom of one of them held in the balance. The older brother, Sora Toyake was calmly listening, thankful to have a second chance instead of being thrown in prison immediately, his younger brother, Heito was dancing on his feet, impatient to be done with to be able to go back to his house and his calm living room. The sister, Hayako was fidgeting with her hands, listening to each and every word of the young detective as if her life depended on it.

- As you all know, on the night of the 16th to the 17th of may the victim has been stabbed in the back no less than thirteen times with this kitchen knife, which, from what all of you say, belongs to Mr. Toyake here. As he was dying he left a message telling us that "He", whoever that is, had killed him written in his own blood. Then you say, Mr. Heito Toyake, that you discovered the murder weapon still plunged in his back when you arrived at the crime scene, and that you took it out as you tried to revive your deceased father while the ambulance you had called for was on its way. Thus explaining why your prints were found all over the weapon.

The younger of the two brothers nodded in agreement.

- Yes, but he was already like that when I found him, I told you, it wasn't me who did it, I even have an alibi !

- Indeed, it has been verified. The brother breathed in relief but tensed again hearing Heiji had not finished. But, Mr. Toyake, you could have easily forged such an alibi. Now, knowing this, we could deduce that you are the culprit and you tried to frame your own brother !

- No ! He was starting to sweat. I told you, I was at a restaurant, I have the receipt ! And what proves that it wasn't my brother who tried to frame me ?!

The older of the three siblings tried to punch his brother for implying that he could be the culprit and that he would have framed him but was restrained by the two policemen securing him.

- Calm down now ! Ordered the inspector Shiratori. Please continue Mr. Hatori.

- Thank you. As I was saying before, Mr. Toyake is innocent and for a very good reason. The knife. It's his, you all agree on that don't you ? Now, why would he use his own knife if he wanted to kill his own father ? Since it was prepared a long time in advance, maybe he tried to frame somebody else you might say. But why his own knife ? Why not someone else's knife with prints on it ? It would have been more efficient. No, he is innocent. Furthermore, look at these knives.

He pointed at the knife rest on the table next to him.

- These knives are the only visible ones in the kitchen; all the others are in the kitchen's drawer. And since he rarely visited anymore and hadn't used it in a long time, his knife was stored in the back of a small drawer, a drawer where someone who knew what was stored in it wouldn't have thought to look in. He was framed.

Conan was watching carefully how each person in the room was reacting, especially the siblings. They were the ones who were the most uncomfortable with Heiji's little show which was, he had to confess, very persuasive. No wonder the criminals always surrendered to him, they would all feel like they were trapped in an ever shrinking room.

- What do you have to say to that, Heito ? Continued Heiji. He had used the younger brother's first name to piss him off and make him spill the truth. If your brother isn't the perpetrator, then that makes you suspect number one, doesn't it ?

He was looking the man in the eye but glanced swiftly to Conan only to see him smile and slightly lift a thumb up in the air. _Yes !_ He thought. Kudo was right; the culprit always cracks with the right pressure.

The young boy was smiling as he lifted his thumb up in the air, he had seen something very interesting, something he had hoped for and awaited since the beginning of Heiji's little show. He had seen what the culprit was really thinking and they now had the advantage, a little more and this crime would be sorted and dealt with !

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to know if you readers liked the chapter and what you expect! ;)

ESTELLE : Thanks! I hope you'll find the story as great as it is right now all along! :D

Great : Wow! You're reading my mind! x) No really, I won't say much more (or at least not go into details for the sake of the plot [plot over justice anytime! x)]) but yes, I have explosion and bombs in mind. Now about the girls... well you'll see x) I can only tell you that what you think as the truth may not be as simple as that... But other than that, it's a great guess! (Oh my god, I've said too much already... :P)


	5. The Case - Part 2

And here is the second part of The Case with its resolution and the beginning of the real mess, enjoy! :D

* * *

"I ask you again Heito, is your alibi really true ?" Heiji looked at the older man waiting for his answer.

"I told you already ! I was at a restaurant at that time !"

_He is getting angry and desperate. Good, that will make it a lot easier. Time for the second part ! _Heiji turned his cap around, as was his habit when he was getting serious, and continued exposing his and Conan's deduction.

"Were you ? You have no other proof than this ticket that you could have found anywhere. All it proves is that you ate something at that restaurant at that time, not that you stayed later until the murder. And what's more you had plenty of time to get from there to here and murder your father, he was murdered at about midnight and this ticket is stamped eleven thirty six pm."

"No ! I would never do that ! I tell you, it wasn't me !"

"Then prove it Mr Toyake !"

"No ! I… I can't…"

The man seemed extremely shaken, he couldn't stop dancing on the same spot. He looked at his brother, at the young detective and at the policemen at his brother's side. He finally gave in after a minute of what seemed intense thoughts.

"O- okay, I'll tell you. No I wasn't at the restaurant at that time two days ago."

His siblings suddenly looked at him with a shocked face but before they could react he went on.

"Bu- but I didn't kill my father, okay ! It wasn't me, I was… somewhere else…"

"Where were you Mr. Toyake ? It's useless to retain this from us, we will find out one way or another."

"I… I was at Saki's house… He looked at his brother. I'm sorry but I love her, I can't deny it anymore !"

Heiji smirked; he knew something wasn't right about what that man had said in his testimony. Now, all that was needed was to know who was this Saki and the puzzle would be unveiled.

"And who might that be ? he asked."

"She- I mean, Saki Masao, is my brother's ex. They were to be married but they split up two months before the wedding. I have always been fond of her and I… I started dating her three weeks after that… We were together that night, at her house, ask her, she'll tell you ! The younger brother looked at his sibling once more. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to hurt you Sira… I'm sorry…"

_So it's like this huh, this really was well prepared indeed ! _Thought both the teen detectives.

"I don't care." Said the older brother.

"Huh ? What ?"

"I don't care I said. It's over between her and me, it would never have worked anyways so I don't care, date who you want… I just hope she is better with you than she was with me that's all…"

"Hey, she-"

"No fighting !" Interrupted Heiji. "I am not finished yet, you will settle your quarrels after we are over."

"But then, who did it if it was neither of them ?" Asked detective Shiratori completely lost at this point.

"Ah that is where it becomes really interesting !" Said Heiji enthusiastically. "The murderer has planned this from a long time ago, he knew where to find the knife, and he knew that Sora was on bad terms with his father. Furthermore he framed Sora in a way that if it was found out the doubt would then fall on Heito, who would've tried to keep his relationship with Miss Saki a secret and therefore would not have had any strong alibi. So all this evidence points out at one thing : The culprit wanted to get rid of the deceased Mr. Toyake but also wanted to ruin the lives of his two sons."

"But who ?" Insisted Shiratori, getting irritated by so much suspens.

"Well the message left on the floor by the father gives us very precise indication of it, doesn't it ? It says "He did it", but haven't you noticed anything strange about it ?"

Detective Shiratori took a closer look at it, after a few seconds of staring he finally moved.

"Doesn't it seem… I don't know, clean ?"

"Exactly ! It's very clean ! Yet it has indeed been written by the victim in his dying moment with his blood and his finger, the DNA analysis told us that. So, tell me, how could a dying man write something so clean and proper as he was dying ? Why was he careful when he only had a few moments left and when his consciousness was fading ?"

The police detective shrugged, he was at a total loss. Indeed it was fishy but he didn't see what was the young man's point.

"And, last but not least, notice that it says "He did it". He wrote "He did it" and not the name of the culprit, which he knew well due to the lack of fighting bruising on his body. He didn't fight back, he knew his killer yet no name ? Why ?"

He let the question sink into everyone's mind before concluding his speech.

"It's very good question indeed: why no name ? But I think that you know the answer don't you, you who've been silent all this time, the vic's own daughter, Hayako Toyake !"

Everybody suddenly turned towards her, eyes wide.

"That's right Mrs. Toyake, you knew all about the worsening relationship between your older brother and his father and about the affair between Heito and Saki. You also knew about the knife and you had the motive to do all that !"

"N- No ! That's nonsense !" The young woman looked terrified, she had difficulty speaking. "I Would never do that to my father nor to my brothers ! I would never…"

"To your father and your brothers indeed, but the fact if Mrs. Toyake, that they are not your brothers are they ?! Well, at least not your real brothers since that man on the floor is not your father !"

Her eyes went wide in shock and she fell, crying on her knees, unable to stand.

"How… how could you know that ?" She managed to say in-between sobs.

"It's the number of wounds that tipped me off Mrs. Toyake, thirteen, the exact number of years since your mother's death isn't it ?"

She started to sob even more, tears running down her cheeks and rolled herself into a ball.

"What have I done… What have I done…" Was all she kept repeating after that, even when the policemen had to drag her to their vehicle. She was no more than a zombie.

"What a mess…" Sighed the young boy as they were walking, going back to the private detective agency.

"True. It's so sad that people have to come down to these methods to feel like justice was done. No one should have to die because of that, nor should anyone have to kill others…" Agreed Heiji.

"In the end all she wanted was to avenge the death of her mother and of her real father as it was an accident that Mr. Toyake could have prevented had he been willing to. Twelve years spent not knowing what had really happened, living in a lie… I sort of understand why she killed him, he could have saved his wife and her lover but chose not to because she cheated on him. But spending a hole year planning something like this requires determination, she was prepared to sacrifice everything to avenge her parents…"

"Yes, and she would have succeeded if only she hadn't stabbed him thirteen times… That was the only but one too many mistake that she made. It's quite sad you know…"

"It is…"

The two boys spent the next few minutes in a total silence, thinking on the tragedy that had unfolded a few days ago. It was Heiji that started the conversation again.

"Hey Kudo. The young boy shot him a glare that he ignored. Have you heared about the Phantom Thief ?"

"You mean the murder case where he is the prime suspect ? Yes I've heard of that, what of it ?"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange ? Him suddenly killing someone…"

"Yeah…" The young boy thought for a second, recalling his encounters with Kaitou Kid. It was true that the police had found his monocle covered in blood near a dead body the past week, and what's more with one of his cards in the front jacket pocket of the victim. But Conan knew him, it wasn't his style, it was too barbarian and sloppy for the "mighty" Kid Phantom. "I don't think it was him, he makes a point of honor to never injure or kill anybody. I really don't see him killing anyone."

Heiji was about to reply as they arrived in front of the agency but his phone started ringing. He told Conan to go up the stairs and that he would be there in a minute. The young boy walked up to his uncle's apartment. As he entered the room two things hit him.

First his uncle was still sleeping, he could hear his loud snores. Secondly, the computer on Kogoro's desk was on even though he hadn't used it at all in the last twenty four hours. That seemed weird so he went up to it to check, what he found strengthened his unease, a word document was opened in the task bar. Something was not right. He clicked to open it and a message was written in capital letters : Let's have fun ! V. and with it was joined a picture. A picture of a tent near a lake. _What could that mean ?_

Something wasn't right and it bugged him. V ? Who was V ? Then, just as it hit him he heard Heiji shout from the down on the street.

"WHAT ?! What do you mean she's "gone" ?!"

Indeed, something was wrong, very wrong…


	6. To The Heisei Holmes

Well hey everyone! :D

Here is chapter 5 of The Final Countdown, the epic new adventure of the young Conan!

I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

His heart was racing and he started to feel dizzy. The worst… This was the worst that could have happened to him. He couldn't breathe, his throat was too damn tight! He couldn't believe it…

How could this have happened? He was sure to have covered his tracks enough to be left alone for at least a few months but they were back. It was not possible, it was too soon… He couldn't believe it… But the picture displayed before his eyes was proof enough of the reality of the situation. On the screen could be seen a picture of a young woman, sitting in the dark corner of a room, bound to a chair. Even though it was not very clear, Conan could easily tell it was Ran. The young boy couldn't take his eyes off the unconscious body of the person he cared so much for.

_No way, no way, no way! _He was starting to panic and that was not good. _What to do? What to do? What to do? _

The phone! Searching for his phone he tried to call her three times, but three times he got no answer. He thought of calling Sonoko but remembered he didn't have her number.

The young boy frantically searched if there were any other traces of their passage? Nothing on the computer. He looked over the whole room with no more success. How could the Black organization have gotten in the agency and into the apartment without being noticed? A shiver went down from his spine through his whole body as he remembered that the sleeping detective had been there the whole time. He ran to the bedroom, almost busting the door open, only to find the drunken man still sleeping soundly on his bed. _So he hasn't noticed a thing… Useless as always… _Thought the young boy, a drop of sweat running down his forehead and relief taking over. He slowly went back to his uncle's office, careful not to wake him up as he would only be a hindrance to his thinking.

"They must have been watching us for a long time, following our every footstep… But why now? And why not simply kill us? Why take Ran?"

He knew that they had a plan if they did such a thing, the message they had left hinted it very much, but he didn't see the reason behind all this. He needed help and he knew it, he couldn't think clearly but maybe Heiji could help him calm down. He was about to go and ask him for help when he heard him shout outside.

"What do you mean "gone" ?!"

As he emerged on the street, Conan saw that many passersby were looking at Heiji with surprise. He had been shouting at his phone on the street in the middle of the day so it was not strange to witness these kinds of reactions. But the young boy didn't have time for that; he went straight to the young man who didn't notice him at all. The tanned teenager hung up his phone and started dialing a number at an incredible speed but seeing he had no response he dialed it again frantically and even faster. Conan watched him do so three times before trying to catch his attention.

"Heiji ? What's going on ?"

No answer. He tried a little louder.

"Oy ! I need your help !"

The taller hushed him while he listened to the answer with the utmost concentration.

"Hey, Heiji, we need to talk !"

The young boy had kicked him in the leg and shouted so loud even some windows on the other side of the street opened. Heiji looked at him with surprise but didn't answer. He looked back at his phone and went to sit on a bench nearby, he started typing something on his phone. After sending at least a dozen message in less than a minute he took his head in his hands.

"Now's not the time Kudo…" He said, seeming very stressed.

"What's going on? Why were you shouting?"

The young man sighed and looked at the boy again. He was going to shut him up but he stopped in his tracks, noticing his eastern rival was acting strange. _He never is so concerned by my business, what's going on? _

"I'm not sure. Kazuha's mother just phoned me to ask if her daughter was with me, she was supposed to be at home all week since she's sick but she isn't there anymore. And no one knows where she's gone. So I'm worrying about her, but don't you dare laugh Kudo or I swear- ! What ?"

He had stopped mid sentence, seeing the young boy becoming as white as a sheet of paper.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Shit!" Sweared the young boy, sitting next Heiji as he was unable to stand any longer.

"What's going on Conan? You're acting really strange… What did you want to talk about that's so important?"

"She's gone…" Simply said Conan.

"What? Who are you talking about? Do you know something about Kazuha?" Asked Heiji, almost violently.

"No… I mean… I don't know… Come with me, you'll see for yourself… Hurry !" He ran up the stairs into the office without letting Heiji catch up. The tanned man was completely lost. What could have happened to put his little friend in this state of anxiety? And what did he mean by "I don't know"? He raced up after Conan.

He entered the office of the great detective and went to stand next to the boy, who was sitting on the chair in front of Mouri's computer, his brows as furrowed as he had ever seen. He was about to ask what had happened when he saw what was on the screen, his face instantly decomposed.

"Is… Is that Ran ? Is that what you meant by "she's gone"? What happened to her?"

"I don't really know… She was supposed to be hiking with Sonoko but… This picture was taken yesterday, no doubt about that…"

"They took all the trouble to come in here while you were not home to put write that on your computer ? But who- ?" Heiji didn't have time to finish his question. A new message had arrived in the mail. Conan opened the window and immediately knew it was them, no one else would have put such a thing in the Object of the message. He double clicked to open it.

"Dear Heisei Holmes,

I do hope that you are enjoying your time; it's wise to do it now because it might not last very long you know…

If you want to find her you will have to play a little game with us. You know what we are capable of so try anything funny, like involving your uncle and his friends from the Police, and… well, you know what will happen.

Now, the rules are simple. Play, and you may have a chance to find us…and save her. Don't and she dies…

It's simple enough so don't waste your time, you don't have of it.

Hoping that the clue we left you was useful !

Have fun kid.

Ps : Your friend might be interested too !"

Conan turned around to Heiji as he finished reading.

"What is it supposed to mean? Who sent you that?" Asked the detective of the west.

"They have her, Ran. And they want me to obey or they will kill her…"

"Who has her?!"

"The Black Organization. The men I told you about, those who made me like this…"

"What?! Seriously?!"

"Yes. I should have died, but because I managed to survive I was a threat to them and they wanted to kill me for so long… They didn't know I had turned into a kid… At least up to now… They must have found out somehow. But how?! I was sure to have been so careful…"

"And they use your girlfriend to lure you out…"

"She's not-" Conan stopped in his tracks, his cheeks getting pink. He was going to say she wasn't… But was it really true? He loved her, he had confessed his feelings to her not so long ago… How could she not be? He continued. "Yeah, that's their plan apparently…"

"You can't! It's too dangerous! You have to get help!"

"They told us, didn't they; no police or she des… No, I have to do it without them. What I don't understand though. My friend. Who do they mean? It couldn't be you could it?"

Heiji suddenly turned livid. He was breathless. _No! No! Impossible, they couldn't… No… _But everything was pointing to it. Conan looked at him, not understanding why his friend looked so scared. He saw him look at his phone, drop it on the floor and stumble back to sit on the couch. It took him a few more seconds to understand the desperate look of the older boy. _No way! _He thought.

"Impossible…" He murmured. "They can't- She can't… Have you been able to join her?"

"No… Not once… No one knows where she is… They've taken Kazuha too…"

The two detectives were now as white as paper sheets. Those men, the ones who he had thought to have escaped for so long had finally found him and made a move. _Shit! How was it possible that he hadn't noticed a thing?! They must have been planning that for a long time…_

"I'm sorry Heiji… It's my fault. I knew I was putting everyone in danger but still..."

"No, it's not your fault, they are the ones to blame. And I blame them. They must be taken down, whatever the cost, we have to take them down and to save Kazuha and Ran."

"But how?! We don't have a lead…"

"Yes we do Kudo, I thought you were better than me you know?" He said with a slight smile. "Remember, the clue they said they sent you! We have to start with that!"

The two boys, determined to not be beaten now went back to the computer and started studying the message that was sent with the picture. It was not much but they didn't need more. After all, weren't they the greatest Detectives of Japan?

* * *

So, reviews! :D

**Great :** Thank you for the three reviews! (Even though they are indeed very similar! :P) Don't worry, I too have that problem when I try to review other storie and I can't do it as I wish to... Anyways, yes, sorry for the strange distinction between speaking and not speaking, that's how we frenchies do it and I completely forgot to change it... :S I reuploaded the old chapter with the changes and also changed it on this one, I hope it's better! :D So, about Aoko, maybe she'll be kidnapped, maybe she has already been or maybe you wonn't see her at all in this story... You'll see... :P Also no, I haven't read it but I'll be sure to check it out to see what it's about! :)

**estelle :** Thank you for the review! :D So, next is something big that I have planned for the two detectives and that will, well, change their lives foreved! :D


End file.
